


Ouroboros

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary wakes and John's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouroboros

Mary wakes. She's not alone.

This is bad. John's not here. Hasn't been for a week. Dean's been upset.

Mary rolls over to face the threat and it's John, sleeping beside her.

But John was in Ohio this afternoon when he called to check on Dean.

Mary leans over to nibble at John's ear and it doesn't tear. Not a shapeshifter, then.

John stirs. "Mary," he whispers.

"Right here," she says.

John opens his eyes and _stares_ , at her, around the room, mostly at her. "I dreamed you died," he says.

"But I didn't," Mary answers. _You did._ "Come here."

John makes love to her like she's made of gold and crystal, precious but fragile. That hasn't happened in...ever, but even the 'making love' part hasn't happened in two weeks, and if they're on good terms they can't keep their hands off each other unless one of them has hands full of toddler.

Mary falls asleep afterwards and freaks out in the morning when he's gone again. He doesn't come home for three more days.

Two months later, Mary tells Dean he's going to be a big brother.

Two years later, John wakes from a pleasant dream.


End file.
